1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alumina-sintered body, and an associated manufacturing method, as well as to an electrostatic chuck, and an associated manufacturing method, and in particular, to an alumina-sintered body suitable for use in an electrostatic chuck applicable to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method of the alumina-sintered body, as well as to an electrostatic chuck using the alumina-sintered body, and a manufacturing method associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 2759288, needle-like aluminum borate is added to alumina powder, and a resultant mixture is sintered to obtain a sintered body with high toughness.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-71168, an oxide of a metal of VA family and SiO2 are added to the mixture, and a resultant mixture is sintered to obtain a sintered body with high strength and toughness due to occurrences of anisotropic growth in alumina crystal particles.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-219569, an oxide of a VA family metal and SiO2 are added to low-purity alumina after an acid cleaning process, and a resultant mixture is sintered at temperatures within 1320 to 1600° C. to obtain a sintered body with high strength and toughness due to occurrences of anisotropic growth in alumina crystal particles.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-154053, an aluminum material containing impurities, such as silicon oxide and calcium oxide, and easily sinterable for high densification at low sintering temperature is used as a raw material, which is calcined within 1000 to 1300° C., and then sintered within 1100 to 1500° C. under unidirectional pressures for deformation, to obtain a sintered body with high strength and toughness.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-18296, a sintered body containing 0.1 to 1.0% by weight of titanium oxide and 1.2% or less by weight of carbon, the rest being substantially composed of alumina, can exhibit a low volume resistivity within 100 to 108Ω·cm without degradation in characteristic of alumina.